My New Favorite Smasher
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: After bugging Master Hand he decides to bring old smashers to visit. Marth wants to show off Roy to his best friends and Pit gets interested. Gift fic for Angelic Land. BoyxBoy love. Heavy lemons. DLDR.


**A/n) This one is a birthday gift request. Angelic Land gave me a list of requirements, (he was quite thorough) and this was created. Sorry it got so long AL I got carried away.**

**Ladies and Gents this is Yaoi BoyXBoy. PitXRoy to be more exact. I think this may have a bit of DubCon. It's a tad PWP. And it's a oneshot.**

**Also, I don't own SSB or any of the characters mentioned.**

The mansion was all a buzz. Apparently, Master Hand was bringing some previous smashers back to visit, after enough pleading and begging. Like, Pikachu wanted to see Pichu, and Lucario wanted to spar with Mewtwo, ect.

"You guys are going to love Roy." Marth said to the group sitting around him, "Link you remember him right?"

Link stretched out "Yeah, he was a hot head, but a nice guy."

"I'm excited to meet people. This is my first year here. It's all new." Pit said, with a smile.

Ike put his arm around Marth, holding him tight "I'm with you Pit. I'm just glad to match a name with a face. Marth talks about Roy all the time!"

Marth blushed, it was no secret during Melee, he and Roy were involved, romantically. Now he had Ike, and he had no intentions of getting back with Roy.

A loud booming voice rang through the Mansion,

"Attention Smashers, please report to the transporter to receive our new guests."

The big group of people made their way to the transporter room. It was a giant machine that could travel between worlds to either grab fighters for the tournament, or put them back. It started glowing a blinding blue color, and out came a little yellow creature with black markings, and tiny pink cheeks.

Pikachu ran over to the creature. They touched tails, creating an electric spark. They both laughed, and scrambled away together, followed by Jigglypuff.

"That was Pichu." Link said, to Pit and Ike, who looked severely confused.

The transporter glowed again, and a very tall, purple, bipedal creature, with a long tail walked out. He looked quite menacing, covered in visible psychic energy. Lucario walked up holding his hand up, also covered in energy. The two seemed to form a bond, and walked away together.

"Mewtwo, a psychic type Pokemon. That why him, and Lucario bonded." Marth said, to once again, confused faces.

The transporter glowed, and out walked a mass of flaming red hair, and bright blue eyes. Pit felt his heart stop. This guy was gorgeous, lean, and muscular with beautiful features.

Marth ran over enveloping the blue clad, red head in a tight hug

"Roy! Come on! Meet my friends!" Marth said, pulling him along.

"Ok, just let me breathe!" Roy said, pushing Marth off.

He walked over to the group.

"Link! Long time man!" He shook Link's hand.

"Yeah. Time to catch up, huh?" Link said, with a smile.

"Roy, this is my boyfriend Ike." Marth said, directing to Ike. The two guys shook hands.

"This is another new fighter, Pit" Marth now directed to the angel winged teen.

"It's a pleasure." Pit outstretched his hand.

Roy fought the blushing feeling, and grabbed Pit's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. If I may, are those real?" He pointed to Pit's wings.

The brunette turned around, and fluffed his wings, before moving them slowly so he hovered off the ground a bit. He turned around looking at Roy who looked astounded.

Pit lowered himself to the floor. "Real enough?"

"Definitely!" Roy said, with a smile.

The whole group spent the day talking, joking, and catching up. Roy seemed glued next to Pit, but he didn't mind one bit.

"Hey Roy! Remember that tournament when I went flying, and on your third jump you knocked me back onto the stage!" Link said, with a laugh.

Roy and Marth started laughing.

"Your face after that was hilarious. You didn't know if you were coming or going!" Roy said.

It started getting late, (or early morning depending on how you see it) Marth yawned.

"This has been fun, but I think I'm ready for bed. Roy maybe you could spar with Ike tomorrow."

Roy nodded "Sounds fun. Oh hey, who am I rooming with?"

Pit answered the question "If you don't mind, we already agreed you'd stay with me. I'm the only one with no roommate."

"That sounds great. Alright I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Marth, Ike, and Link walked off with promises to reminisce more tomorrow.

"I guess I'll show you where our room is." Pit said, standing up, and stretching.

Roy watched as the boy stretched. He had well developed muscles in his arms, and definitely nice, not overly muscular legs.

"Coming?" Pit asked, glancing over his shoulder at the red headed mercenary.

_Hopefully soon _Roy thought to himself, as he stood to follow Pit.

Pit opened the door, and let Roy in.

"Wow! Master hand upgraded from the last time I was here." Roy said, looking around.

"Sorry it's a mess. I wasn't expecting a roommate. We didn't decide until right before you arrived." Pit said.

Roy shrugged it off. His bags were already in the room, and he walked over to it. He unzipped it and looked at Pit.

"Mind if I strip?"

Pit felt like his blood rush straight up into his cheeks, he sat on his own queen sized bed, and gave a forced smile.

"We are both guys here. Be my guest."

Roy smiled. Despite his appearance, he was actually quite cunning and tactical. He was blatantly trying to seduce Pit, with any means necessary.

He untied his blue headband, and let his red hair fall into his eyes. He then removed the purple scarf, and blue cape from around his neck, and dropped it on the bed. He looked over at Pit, who was pretending to look away.

"Hey, Pit. Could you help me?" He asked, innocently.

"What?" Pit asked, blushing heavily.

"Theres a belt here on the side of my chest plate to keep it on. I always have problems with it."

Pit cursed his tight black pants, and moved the flowing material closer to the front as he stood. He walked over, and with trembling fingers, snaked his hand into the armor. He found the belt, but realized he was very close to Roy. He tried to calm his heart, and breathing as he clumsily undid the belt.

"Thanks!" Roy said, with a smile.

He took off the piece, and set it down carefully next to his sword that was also with the rest of his stuff.

When he turned back, Pit hadn't moved. The brunette took a few steps, and pushed his chest flush against his.

"Why don't I help the rest of the way?" Pit said, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Roy smirked "I thought you would never ask."

In a flash the two were locked in a heated kiss. It was sloppy, wet, and passionate. Pit was soon coaxing Roy's tongue into his mouth. Roy obliged, and reached up, threading his fingers into brunette hair.

As they kissed, Pit untied the cloth belt around Roy's waist laying his tunic open. He broke the kiss, and slipped the shirt off the red heads shoulders. As it hit the floor, Pit was devouring the body before him with his eyes. This boy had muscled arms, and a toned chest and stomach. He was a little thin, but he had an almost womanly curve in his hips.

"My Goddess, you're beautiful." Pit said, running his hand down the toned chest.

"Wait till you get me naked." Roy said, with a wink.

Pit couldn't help but laugh. He reached up, cupping Roy's cheek, and stroking it gently with his thumb.

"Kiss me again." Roy said, letting his eyes slide closed.

"Beg for it." Pit said.

Blue eyes snapped open.

"What?"

Pit pushed the red head down onto the bed, and straddled his hips. He shivered as Roy took the opportunity to grab ahold of a wing.

Roy was fascinated running his fingers across the soft feathers, until Pit put his face into his.

"I said beg for it."

Roy bit his lip, feeling quite constricted in his pants, and needing to feel Pit, and his soft lips. He had never been asked to beg for anything. He felt a bit embarrassed.

"Please...please kiss me again" Roy managed to stutter out

Pit gave a throaty, but some how sensual giggle, before descending his lips onto the boys underneath him.

Roy moaned as Pit tugged on his red locks. At the moan, he felt a tongue invading his mouth, but he welcomed it. Twisting his tongue around it as it tasted every inch of his mouth.

When they separated for air, the next few minutes became a blur of flying clothes. They were back in original positions though. Pit was straddling his hips, but now every shift sent tingles down their spines, as their erections rubbed together.

"Tell me what you want." Pit more demanded then asked, as he ran his hands up and down the toned arms of the red head.

Roy suppressed a shudder, and got pay back by rubbing firmly on the angels thighs. He loved how when Pit shuddered, his wings twitched involuntarily.

"You," he answered "Inside of me."

Pit laughed "Patience is a virtue. You'd do well to learn that."

He crawled off the boy, and sat on his knees next to him. Chuckling, when the boy whined from loss of heat. He placed soft kisses up on his collar bone, as one hand traced circles on the other side. Slowly, he moved down to the boys pink nipples, and ran his tongue across one. He smiled as it hardened, and encased the nub in his mouth, biting down gently into it.

Roy fisted his hands into the bed sheet, with a quick gasp. He arched his back into the mouth.

Pit stopped, and pushed firmly on Roy's chest, pushing him back onto the bed. He narrowed his eyes.

"You don't move unless I tell you, okay?"

Roy nodded, and laid still on the bed. He had never been dominated like this twitch in his erection proved that he liked this a lot. Even more, as three fingers were shoved into his mouth

"Lick good!" Pit said, sweetly. He continued licking and sucking all over Roy's chest.

Roy moaned around the fingers, and ran his tongue all over the fingers, getting them nice and slick.

Pit pulled out his fingers, and trailed kisses downwards. He stopped at the swollen erection, and blew softly on the head. He smiled, watching the red heads body tense. He took his non wet hand, and ran his fingers over the red curls above the swollen member, and watched the boys chest start heaving as he whined. He took the erection in his mouth swirling his tongue around the head. He took the saliva slicked hand, and trailed it between the red heads legs, and placed one finger at his entrance. He gingerly pushed the finger in as he took the entire length in his mouth, burying his nose into the curly red locks. As he pumped the finger in and out, he inhaled deeply, enjoying the musky scent.

Roy threw his head back, and moaned loudly. Different parts of his body were twitching from a desire to move. He held perfectly still, and enjoyed every minute, even as a second finger slipped in him.

Pit removed his mouth "You're so good. I'm proud of you." Pit nuzzled into a twitching thigh. "And obviously this isn't your first time. You haven't tensed up at all.

Roy opened his legs wider, and started playing with Pit's hair.

"No, I've done this quite often."

Pit laughed "You sound like a slut. I like it." He slipped the third finger into Roy, and started pumping them in, hard.

Roy felt his eyes roll back, as he arched up his back. No words were needed, and Pit stayed on the spot. Roy ground his hips into the fingers, wanting even more.

"P-pit..." He gasped.

"What? I'm inside of you." He wiggled his fingers for emphasis, making Roy tremble.

"More!" He choked out.

Pit thrust his fingers harder, and deeper "Like this!"

"No!" Roy whined, bucking into the fingers harder. Openly fucking himself shamelessly on Pit's fingers.

"Then what do you want?" Pit kissed up, and down on Roy's neck. He stopped to bite, and suck, to mark the boy as his now.

"Fuck me! Please!"

"No need to yell, love." He pulled his fingers out of the boy, gently.

He then spit into his hand, he had lube, but this was too much fun. He rubbed the saliva over his own aching erection, before positioning himself at the entrance.

Roy wrapped his legs around Pit. He groaned as the head of the boys erection penetrated him, then gasped loudly as it slid all the way in.

Pit ignored every instinct to start thrusting wildly into the incredibly tight heat. He settled for kissing the boy underneath him. He then got a wicked idea. He wrapped his arms around Roy, and heaved him up. He straightened his legs out, and then leaned back onto his hands.

"Ride me." He said, with a wicked grin.

Roy looked at the boy now underneath him, and blushed furiously. He could get used to this though. He grabbed the boys shoulders, and lifted up leaving just the head in his entrance, before dropping down, and impaling himself, moaning loudly.

Pit tilted his head back, moaning loudly. He readjusted so he could sit up, and hold onto Roy's hips, and guide him up and down.

Roy kept a steady pace, the hands on his hips helping keep a rhythm. Each bounce striking right on his sweet spot. His eyes rolling into the back of his head, as he clawed at the angels back, but being conscious of those beautiful wings. He wrapped his arms around the angels neck, and pulled him close.

Their moans and grunts mingled together, in a beautiful symphony of rhythmic slapping skin, and sweat. A pressure coiling in their stomachs pulling them closer, and closer to finality. Roy finally said it.

"Fuck...Pit...I'm so close." He said, in between rapid panting, and others unintelligible words.

Pit only nodded, his brown bangs clinging to his face, as he struggled to keep his eyes locked on Roy.

Roy continued to rock, while Pit bounced on the bed to meet his thrust. When Pit grabbed his leaking, swollen erection, Roy felt the thread snap and he had the most incredible orgasm. He threw his head back moaning, almost screaming, as he came all over his and Pit's chest.

Pit continued thrusting through the clenching orgasm, and finally stiffened up, while his wings outstretched as he shot his seed deep inside the red head. He moaned loudly, and laid his head on Roy's shoulder.

The two sat there, panting heavily, sweating, flushed. Pit wrapped his arms around a waist, and Roy around a neck. Pit nuzzled into a chest, and Roy into brunette locks.

After awhile, Roy went to move. He climbed off of Pit, and collapsed into the bed.

Pit crawled next to him, and laid on his stomach. He smiled.

"Guess while you're here, we are going to be best friends."

Roy laughed, and leaned on his side, stroking the feathery wings.

"I think this might be my new favorite memories of the mansion."

The two shared a chaste kiss, and a promise to continue in the morning.


End file.
